Lost, Then Found
by Kurosaki girl 0890
Summary: 7-year-old Lucy Heartfilia found herself lost after her father had gotten angry with her. As she wandered the woods with her doll in arm, she came across a pink haired boy who was searching for his own father who he claimed was a Dragon, "Have you seen one?" "A dragon? No if I did I'd run." Please read and review, summary stinks...


**Author's Note**: Here I am with a brand new series I'm writing for. Fairy Tail! I have enjoyed this series for a while now and haven't had the courage to step foot into this world on my own. But as I've been reading other stories on this site I couldn't help but want to write one of my own. So this is my first NaLu fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Also, please excuse any mistakes, I busted this out in one sitting and didn't go back and edit it to the best of my ability. I was just too excited to see what everyone would think. If you think I did good then I think I'll continue to write some more about this couple. This was just a one-shot but I'd like to write a full blown story for them...so please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p>Summary: 7-year-old Lucy Heartfilia found herself lost after her father had gotten angry with her. As she wandered the woods with her doll in arm, she came across a pink haired boy who was searching for his own father. "Hey, why're you cryin'? Did somethin' happen to 'ya? And have you seen a big," his hands extended away from his body in a grand gesture of the size he was trying to describe, "and red dragon?"<p>

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Lost, Then Found -x-x-x<p>

"I told you I am busy!" The voice boomed throughout the entire Heartfilia estate, birds flew into the air from their peaceful perching in the many trees that were scattered along it, scared by the abrupt noise.

The blonde hair, brown eyed little girl in a pink dress, stood with her head downcast, her small frame shaking with fear. All she had wanted to do was go outside to play in the sunshine. Ever since her mother had passed there was no more smiles and no more playing. All the light that had filled the halls and rooms was extinguished and all that was left was darkness.

"B-but..." her timid, childish voice tried again.

"I said no!" her father barked, "Now leave me in peace!"

Big, fat tears began to fill in the little girl's eyes as she tried to find courage to try again in her tiny heart. Lifting her head from it's downcast position she nearly opened her mouth to say more, but her father's voice stopped her before she could.

"Lucy! I am at my wits end, do not make me lock you in your room."

That was it then, there was no going outside this day. A cry left Lucy's lips as she spun away from her father and rushed out of his office. She passed several of the hired hands, who tried to call out to her but she ignored them. A set of keys - belonging to her mother - on the hall cabinet glistened as she passed as well. Normally, little Lucy would have noticed something like that, but as the big tears filled her eyes as she ran it made it nearly impossible to see anything.

Frantically the small girl ran through the halls, dashing in and around obstacles that were in her path. Her tiny arms shoved the double doors to her bedroom open, and she rushed to the big bed that she had. On one of the lavish pillows sat a brown haired doll in a blue dress. It's eyes were painted on simply, just a single black dot for each of them. The smile was small, almost nonexistent. Pulling the doll to her chest, Lucy held tightly onto it.

"Molly we're going to go outside and explore." she sniffled, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, "We're going to go so far that we don't see this place anymore. It'll be just the two of us, but we'll be okay."

Lucy peeked out of her room, first looking to the left, and then to the right. When she didn't see any of the hired hands she dashed out of her bedroom and down the grand staircase that was just a few feet away from her door. Her black dress shoes stopped when she heard voices from the bottom of the staircase. Going to her knees and holding onto the railing she peered down to see that it was the butler talking with a postman at the front door.

The green haired postal worker handed him a package and then tipped his hat, "That's all I have for Mr. Heartfilia."

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job." From there the postman turned away and left. Lucy held her breath as she watched the butler take the package into the next room, leaving the escape route crystal clear. At least, she hoped there was no one else lurking somewhere.

Not waiting another minute, Lucy rushed down the remaining stairs and pulled the door back so she could slip through the narrow opening. Sunlight kissed her face and she covered her eyes from the brightness. A big smile emerged as she got used to the brightness. Gripping her doll in her right arm she skipped down the steps and away from the mansion. There was a lot of ground to cover if she wanted to get away from the Heartfilia estate.

As Lucy skipped away from the mansion and towards the edges of the estate she'd sing and swing her doll back and forth. It had been such a long time since she had been outside, and it felt amazing. Having the sun shine down on her reminded her of the warmth her mother's embraces would provide. It was nice to be out in it again.

Soon she began to play with her doll, raising it in the air and smiling at it, "See, this is so much fun! We don't have to worry about manner lessons or dance lessons, nothing like that. We get to just play games and run around! It's so much fun!"

By this time she was far away from the Heartfilia estate and now was on grounds she had never been before. Mountain peaks poked up through the forests and strange noises were coming from the depths of the trees as she slowed her skip into a walk. "M-maybe we should go back home now, Molly..."

Lucy's hands shook as she held the doll close to her chest. The sound of a twig snapping to her right made her jump and a small cry of alarm left her small lips. Now her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest. '_Uh-oh...it isn't safe to be out here anymore.' _

"C'mon Molly, it's time to go back home. I'm sure everyone is worried about us." The sun was low in the sky now and the shadows bounced off the trees, making shapes that would scare any child. Lucy took a few steps backwards before turning completely around. Her brown eyes widened as she looked in front of her, everything looked the same...how was she going to find her way home when all the trees looked the exact same?

Gulping, the small girl felt fear creep up inside of her. Another twig broke and she tumbled over a root that had grown above the ground. "Oww!" she cried when she fell to the ground with a big wham.

"Did you hear that, Happy?" A voice came through the trees, making Lucy hold her doll tighter to her and scoot back until her back hit the tree that had tripped her.

"Aye sir! Wonder what it was." a small, squeaky voice replied to the first voice.

"It came from over here, I haven't smelled this scent before."

Scent? Lucy lifted her arm and tentatively sniffed under her armpit. Lowering her arm she looked in the direction of the voice. She didn't smell, so she wasn't sure what to think. Tears started to form again and she took deep breaths to try to calm her fear.

The bushes directly in front of her shook violently and she tried to back further into the tree. Lucy was about to scream when a blue flying cat emerged from the bush, followed by a matted pink-haired boy. The boy stopped instantly when his eyes landed on her.

"A girl? What's a girl doing here?"

The flying cat flew timidly by the boy's shoulder, "Should I go see if she bites?"

"Be careful, Happy."

"Aye!" the cat-like creature cautiously flew towards Lucy.

Lucy couldn't help but stare at the cat as it neared her. She had never before seen a flying cat, it was natural... When it stopped right in front of her face she screamed. "Get away from me!" Now the tears were falling and the cat flew back.

"Hey Natsu, I don't think she's trouble. She's cryin'."

The boy with spiky pink-hair and a red shirt, folded his arms as he seemed to be studying Lucy. In response Lucy sniffled and looked away from him, wishing she was anywhere but here in these woods.

"What's wrong?"

Lucy looked up and cried out when the boy's face was inches away from her own. "I...I..."

He waited patiently for her to continue and when she didn't he spoke again. "Hey, why're you cryin'? Did somethin' happen to 'ya? And have you seen a big," his hands extended away from his body in a grand gesture of the size he was trying to describe, "and red dragon?"

"A what?" Lucy stammered, her fear instantly forgotten by his question.

"A dragon, his name is Igneel, seen him?"

"No, if I saw a dragon I would run far away from it."

Natsu's face pulled into a grimace, "That isn't nice, Igneel wouldn't hurt 'ya. So it'd be rude to run away from him."

Lucy's tears trickled down her cheeks still but she wasn't crying anymore. Her wide brown eyes were staring openly at the boy in front of her. "Why are you wearing a scarf, it's hot."

She watched as he gripped the white scarf that was around his neck, "I never take it off, Igneel gave it to me. I wish you'd seen him...oh well," suddenly his hand was outstretched towards her. Lucy stared at it for several moments, not at all sure what he expected from her. When she looked up at him again he was smiling brightly down at her. "No need to cry anymore, I'm Natsu."

Removing one of her hands from her doll, she took his. Instantly warmth flooded into her and suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore. The blue cat with white wings landed on Natsu's head, the wings suddenly disappearing, "And I'm Happy! What's your name?"

Natsu helped her up and let go of her hand, his grin still on his face. Lucy timidly held her doll and moved her foot in the dirt, "My name is Lucy."

The dragon searching boy blinked at her for several moments, "Loogy?"

Lucy felt her face flush and she glared up at him, her eyes hard now, "Not Loogy, Lucy!"

"Hahah, sorry Lucy. So uh, you wanna tell me why you were cryin'?"

Her eyes looked from Natsu to the blue cat resting on his head. She wasn't supposed to talk to strangers but for some reason she felt like she could trust the two of them. They gave off such warmth. "I'm lost and I can't find my way back home."

"Oh no, we gotta help her Natsu!" Happy declared, looking down at his friend. Natsu was looking up at him and nodded, almost sending the poor cat down to the ground with the movement.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll help you get home."

A wide smile formed on her face and she took an eager step towards them, "Really? You'd help me?!"

"Uh," Natsu looked a little nervous by her excitement, "sure! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"Wow," she was now staring at him with adoration, "you're a real Fairy Tail wizard? I can't believe it, how'd you join?"

Suddenly feeling not up to talking about his past and everything in it, Natsu took a hold of her wrist. "C'mon, let's get you back home again." He turned his face away so she wouldn't be able to see the blush that adorned his cheeks. Happy, however, was looking down at him, a sinister smile on his blue face. "You looove her."

"Shut up Happy!"

Truth was, the girl's smile had done something to him, it had caused his heart to skip and then jump forward again. Like the feeling he got when he was on the train, except this one didn't make him sick. Lucy followed after him, a blush on her cheeks as she did. "H-how can you help me get home when you don't know where my home is?"

Without breaking his stride Natsu turned to her, a silly grin on his face. His finger went to his nose, "By smelling the way there."

"Smelling? Are you saying I stink?"

"No, Igneel taught me how to smell things with my nose, it's how I find people and stuff." Natsu shrugged when she gave him a blank look, "Now that I have your scent it's easy to trace the path you took to get here. I'm sure if we just follow it back it'll take us back to where you came from."

Blushing more Lucy took his hand so he wouldn't hold onto her wrist anymore. The movement made him raise an eyebrow but then he grinned at her, "You know Lucy, you're not so bad. I still don't know why you were crying though..."

"I told you," Lucy huffed, "it's because I'm lost."

"Liar, there's more to it, I just know it."

She stumbled but for some reason as Nastu held onto her hand she didn't fall. How had he known there was more reasons why she was crying? He didn't know her and she certainly didn't know him. "W-why do you want to know?"

"I hate to see girls cry, it doesn't feel right." Natsu mumbled, "So if there's something I can do about it then I like to know so I can do it."

Lucy looked down at her doll as they walked, "My dad got angry with me and it made me cry. Ever since my mom died he doesn't seem to want me around anymore. It gets hard and..." she stopped talking when Natsu suddenly halted. Nearly colliding with his back she barely stopped, but it was inches away from her face.

"Your dad is the one that made you cry? Does he do that a lot?" He asked the question without looking back at her. Happy was now flying beside them and he looked at her with worry.

"Are you okay going back?"

"Huh?" Lucy was startled, "Of course I have to go home, if I don't then he'll be all alone and I can't do that to him. Besides, there's no where else I could go."

Natsu's free hand clenched and he took a couple deep breaths, "I promised to take you home, and I will. But...I don't want to see your dad."

The girl smiled slowly and then nudged Natsu's shoulder, "So Igneel, was he like your pet?"

"What?" Natsu faced her now, his expression horrified, "Igneel isn't a pet! He's the one that raised me, he's my father!"

Lucy's eyes widened again for the third time that day, "He's your father?"

"Yep!" Natsu proclaimed proudly, "He's the one that taught me all the magic I know. And if you think about saying anything mean about him I'll leave you here alone." He threatened.

It shocked him when her hand gave his a gentle squeeze, "I hope you find him, Natsu."

Awkwardly Natsu rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks."

The two stood there awkwardly, not sure what else to do, or say at the moment. Happy's small voice shattered the silence, "You two looove each other."

Lucy jumped at the declaration and Natsu swung for Happy, who neatly dodged the blow. "When I get my hands on you Happy, you're gonna regret saying that."

The small girl began to giggle. Soon she had to hold her doll with her arm so she could cover her mouth to help muffle her giggles that kept escaping. Natsu tugged on her hand, "C'mon," he muttered, his face completely red, "let's get you home before the sun completely sets."

Together the small group trudged through the forest and out of it. Only being out of the forest for a few minutes Natsu stopped again. They were currently on a hill that looked down at the valley below. His eyes were wide and he awed at the sight. "Wow, I've never seen anything like it."

Lucy stopped at his side, their hands still together, "That's home."

"Huh?! You live somewhere down there?" Natsu exclaimed loudly.

Giggling she nodded, "Yep, I live in the biggest mansion that is towards the back of the estate."

"Wow, you must be rich."

"Daddy is."

Natsu's eyes darkened for a second but then the look was gone. "You think you can get home the rest of the way?"

Lucy nodded, her head bowed towards the ground now. If she was honest with herself she would have admitted she wanted him to walk with her the rest of the way. Being around him was nice, and she liked Happy. Not to mention his smile always made her heart jump.

"Then we better start heading home. We have a long way to go and I want to check a couple more places for Igneel."

Waiting for him to release her hand at any moment, Lucy kept her eyes on the ground. When his hand never left hers she looked up at him through hooded eyes. He was playing with his scarf, his cheeks tinted red. "I uh, hope things with your dad go okay. If they don't then...well, you can always write to Fairy Tail and someone will come for 'ya."

"Aye sir!" Happy chanted in total agreement.

She smiled gratefully, "Thanks Natsu. I hope you find Igneel. If I see a dragon or hear about one I'll make sure to send word to you too."

"You'd do that?!"

"Of course I would, silly. You are the one that brought me all the way home when you didn't have to."

"Well, I..." his hand played with his scarf faster, "...I couldn't just leave 'ya in the woods like that."

Lucy tucked her doll more firmly against her, it was getting time for her to say goodbye to him. Dread coursed through her and she almost asked him again if he'd come with her, but bit her tongue. Closing her eyes she wished with all she had that somehow fate would stop him from leaving.

Suddenly a soft pair of lips touched her forehead, instantly her eyes shot open and she looked up into a pair of dark, kind eyes. Natsu nervously stepped back, "D-don't be going and getting lost again, 'ya hear! I won't be around next time to bring you back. So, be good and stay safe."

He had taken a few steps away from her and now their arms were outstretched, hands still clasped together. Noticing that he quickly released her hand and placed both of his behind his head as he took another step back towards the woods, "And next time your dad makes you cry just remember the way you felt when you thought of leaving him. It'll help."

"Okay." Lucy whispered, not moving from her spot but wishing she could.

"Bye Loogi!" Happy yelled from where he was flying. "I mean, Lucy!"

Raising a hand she waved it back and forth, "Bye Happy! Bye Natsu, and thank you!"

Natsu raised his hand in the air, his eyes locked on her, "Until next time Lucy!"

Lucy kept waving her hand until the two figure vanished into the setting sun. Holding her doll to her chest again she closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer. '_Please gods of the land, and of the celestial spirits...please let fate bring me together with Natsu again.' _


End file.
